It will all be ok
by Abigaila Snape
Summary: An anoucement from Dumbledore leads to secrets revealed that make Harry Realize it's all gona be ok. Harry Potter/Xmen I've combined chap one and two in hopes that people will read beyond.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time any of them could remember, it was completely silent in the Great Hall

Chapter 1

For the first time any of them could remember, it was completely silent in the Great Hall. Every Student stared at the headmaster. Finally a first year Gryffindor spoke up, "You mean like united states Americans?"

Dumbledore looked at the boy with that annoying twinkle in his eye. "Yes Mr. Theous, this year Hogwarts with be participating in a program with New York's school for Advanced and Belated Magical Beings. The students there call it the ABMB from what I'm told. A few of their teachers will be coming here with a group of their students. The teachers will teach their lessons not only to their students but the classes will be available to all of you as well. I also want to inform you that a few of these students will be a bit unusual to you. Some of the students coming are, shall we say, mutants," this was followed by a snort from Professor Snape that Dumbledore ignored, " I want all of you to show the utmost respect to them and to their teachers. Now I believe I have Stalled enough for one day. Allow me to introduce the leader of this little group, my niece, Professor Esmeralda Josephina Lupin- Snape.

And with that several Hogwarts students fainted.

"Well that was just brilliant uncle, you know that right!" All eyes turned from the now reawakened students to the doorway where a women dressed in a baggy bright orange t-shirt, dark blue jeans and work boots was leaning against the door pulling her shoulder length brown/blonde hair up into a bright green hair scrunchy, her light brown eyes twinkling just like Dumbledore's "Was your goal to give them heart attack."

Just then a young girl, about 11 years old walked up, her hands shoved in the pocket of her black hoodie and the bottoms of her bellbottom pants rolled up so it has a five inch cuff walks into the door way. "Mom, did you know you look like a fricken pumpkin right now? Cause if you didn't, You Look Like A Fricken Pumpkin." She says the last part as if she's talking to a very small child.

Esmeralda snaps her head around to face the girl, "Christiana Marie Snape how many flippen times do I have to tell you to not cuss?" at this Professor Snape snorts into the goblet he had been drinking from.

"Ezzy you're a hypocrite. Christy where's your sisters?" He places his goblet on the table and shakes his head as Christy's eye go wide and she runs back in the direction she came from.

Ezzy walks toward the teachers table while looking around the great hall, "Severous I know you can see Charlie and Eric through that window and you know they have the girls." Severous simple arches an eyebrow in response. Ezzy rolls her eye and looks to Professor Lupin. "Well Bro I take it you decided to retake the job. Think you can break the curse."

Lupin chuckles and shakes his head, "You realize Ez that Hogwarts had the same Defense teacher for 30 some year before you transferred here and after that it never had the same one twice. Thus I already fixed what you broke."

Ezzy sticks her tongue out at him and he chuckles, shaking his head again, as she turns to face the students. "Well enough of this nonsense My lot will kill me if they don't get to eat soon. So with out further ado the ABMB." She waves toward the door were a heard of people, that appear to be, mostly, in their late teens, enter.

One of the young men near the front, wearing baggy cargo pants and an open button-down shirt over a white t-shirt, walks up to the Gryffindor table and hands Ron Weasley a piece of folded paper. "Your brothers asked me to give that to you. The twins. I would test it or some thing before you open it." The boy states in a thick German accent.

As he walks away Harry leans toward Ron. "You know that guy?" Ron looks a bit scared as he looks at Harry. "I wanted to tell you Harry but if we told you it would have put you in more danger than you already are, so they made a do a magical vow not to tell you." He said every thing so fast that Harry barely heard him. "Ron, RON! Its ok. You can tell me now right," when Ron nodded he continued, "then tell me after diner ok."

Ron nods just as a girl from the other end of the table starts screaming. Everyone turns to see the boy that gave the paper to Ron. But he doesn't look like he did before, he's now covered in deep blue fur, his fingers are noticeably split into only three digits, his ears are pointed and a spade tipped tail is sweeping behind him.

"ABIGAILA MARIEA MICHAELA GUINEVERA SNAPE, I TOLD YOU TO PUT A GLAMMER ON HIM SO WE WOULDN'T BE RELIEING ON THAT STUPID WATCH!!" Snape was walking around the table to the boy, his robes billowing behind him.

The boy looks at him while removing a watch from his wrist, "es ist gut Vater, den ich Gebrauch zu ihm bin." Snape stops, hand mid air reaching for the watch and blinks. "Uh, Kurt?"

Kurt blinks a couple of times before he realizes what he did," I said, It's alright Father I'm use to it." Snape blinks again and shakes his head taking the watch and starts waving his wand over it while muttering under his breath.

The American students standing in the door way start to make a fuss and moving further into the great hall. As they clear out of the door way Charlie weasley and a Blonde guy who appears to be his age come running in with two little dark haired girls in their arms and Christy on their heels.

They skid to a halt in front of Snape, the blonde gasping for air, and Charlie looks Snape straight in the eye. " Abs didn't hear you Sev. She sent us to tell you, your sister's here."

Severous spins around to the Gryffindor table, "Granger, Weasleys, get Potter out of here, Now!"

A/N: So is Any one reading this! How am I doing?? Reviews Please!!


	2. Don't tick off the eldest daughter

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-men or any beings affiliated thereof **

_Charlie Weasley and a Blonde guy who appears to be his age come running in with two little dark haired girls in their arms and Christy on their heels._

_They skid to a halt in front of Snape, the blonde gasping for air, and Charlie looks Snape straight in the eye. "Abs didn't hear you Sev. She sent us to tell you, your sister's here."_

_Severous spins around to the Gryffindor table, "Granger, Weasleys, get Potter out of here, now!"_

* * *

"To late little brother!" Severous spun around to face the entrance doors to where an older woman that appeared to have her nose permanently stuck in the air. The women had one hand fisted in to the jet black hair of a girl, who appeared to be Harry's age, the girls hands were bound behind her back, the sweat jacket she wore, baring the crest of Slytherin, was hanging off of one shoulder showing well muscled, but not overly so, arms. The black spaghetti strapped top she wore underneath was torn as were her blue jean bellbottoms, showing that the girl hadn't come without a fight.

'Besides," the woman said giving a very Snape like smirk, "you wouldn't want to be rude and not introduce the Boy-Who-Lived to your lovely daughter here now would you." It seems that for extra dramatics she gave a good yank on the girl's hair. The girl growled in response and tried yanking her head away while kicking out at the women.

A moment later the girl fell to here knees, teeth gritted together, as Bellatrix Lestrage puts her under the Crutiatus curse.

Severous and Remus both jump forward Sev with his wand on his sister and Remus's on Bellatrix.

"Aurora, call off the little whore or you both die." Severous's eyes never leaving his sister, though he sees Remus nod in agreement out the corner of his eye.

Bellatrix lifts the curse and starts to cackle in that little out of her mind way, "Now, now, traitor you wouldn't want you little precious to end up with her aunt and uncle now would you."

Severous whips his wand towards Bellatrix," Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix goes flying backwards, her wand going into Severous's hand. The second his hand closes around the wand there's a yelp from Abigaila.

Severous turns to see Aurora with her wand facing Abi, the teens has her jaw clenched fighting the scream that wants to rip from her body and she has sweet running down her forehead.

"Now, now Severous give me the boy and I'll let here go." Aurora removes the curse and walks behind Abi pulling the girls head back by her hair, pushing the tip of her wand into the teens throat. "Defy me and the girl dies."

Aurora smirks as Severous drops the wands he's holding. He starts to motion for Remus to do the same.

"Damn it dad, I can take care of my self get Potter the fuck out of here!" Severous turns to look Abi straight in the eye as Aurora starts to laugh.

"Well isn't that sweat. The little snip wants to play hero." As Aurora says this she presses the wand further into Abi's throat. "Now be a good little wench and keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you."

Abi snorts and locks eyes with her father, "I only have one thing to say to you bitch," Her eyes flicker to Harry, "Long Live Potter"

Abi throws her head back into Aurora's stomach causing the woman to double over briefly. As Abi rolls away a flash off green light hits the spot she had been moments before.

Abi gets to her feet and turns around, coming face to face with Bellatrix, who slaps her across the face knocking her to the ground.

Severous, Remus and the American students all start to grin. Severous chuckles, "You really shouldn't have done that."

Bellatrix and Aurora both turn to look at them "And why not." They both hiss.

This time Remus begins to chuckle, "Because if you thought I was cranky during the full moon your really not going like that." He points behind Bellatrix.

Behind her stands Abigaila, completely engulfed in flames, her extremely long hair whip around her, and a very Snape-like smirk on her face.

Abi's eyes seem to flash as she jerks her chin upward and aurora and Bellatrix go flying backwards, both slamming to the ground unconscious.

Abi walks up to them, the flames dissipating with every step,"Next time don't touch me." She steps over them and is immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by her father.

"By Merlin you had me so worried," he then pushes her out to arms length, "What the hell were you thinking! Going of on your own I know you can handle yourself and in other circumstances you wouldn't have been caught at all but when there's so many of the people that can fight with you right here you should have gotten one of us." By the end of his rant he has pulled her back into a tight embrace.

She reaches up and pats him on the back ,"sorry daddy, Now can you let go I can't breathe."

Severous lets go and jumps back looking a bit uncomfortable as he fixes his robes.

Remus chuckles and shakes his head, then pulls her into a hug. "Glad your ok cub." He looks over her shoulder and sees Harry watching them. He turns around and faces Ezzy, "I think we have a lot of explaining to do."

Ezzy looks at Harry then gives a big grin, "I have a better idea."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts anyone? A lot of people have been reading this but no one is reviewing. I would like to know if its worth continuing or if I should try one of the other 20 versions of this story that are rolling around in my head. PLEASE REVIEW!! Please? **


	3. Bloods Who?

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-men or any beings, events, or abilities affiliated thereof **

* * *

_Remus chuckles and shakes his head, then pulls Abi into a hug. "Glad your ok cub." He looks over her shoulder and sees Harry watching them. He turns around and faces Ezzy, "I think we have a lot of explaining to do."_

_Ezzy looks at Harry then gives a big grin, "I have a better idea." _

* * *

Harry's mind was racing. Even after what he had just witness a little over an hour ago he still couldn't believe it.

After Bellatrix and Aurora had been tied up and taken to an empty class room to await the people form the ministry to take them, the students had been gathered for Dumbledore to give them an explanation.

As Harry went to sit down Hermione had grabbed his arm and had him follow the growing crowd headed to the Headmasters office.

Now he sat waiting for Mrs. Snape,Ezzy, he told him self. When he had addressed her as Mrs. Snape she said that made her sound like an old bitty, to return, and was watching professor Snape, greasy-git potions master, sitting on the floor of Dumbledore's office playing patty cake with a 3 year-old girl in pig tails and a frilly pink sundress.

He really hoped someone would start explaining soon.

He looked up as the door opened admitting Ezzy and … Malfoy?

"Ezz, potter and I are mortal enemies. Until you explain I am going to sit here and wait, cause till then he's likely to kill me!" As Malfoy said this he spun around and planted himself on the top step.

Ezzy rolled her eyes and rounded on him, "Dragon Pietro Malfoy get your arse in that office now!"

Malfoy looked up and smirked, "You know you go British when you're angry?"

"Now Pietro!" She goes to swig at his head with the book in her hand but swings thru air.

"Jeez sorry!" Harry jumps and turns around to see Malfoy leaning on the blond guy that has been hanging onto Charlie since they came in.

"What? How? He was…" Harry whips his head back and forth from the door to where Malfoy is standing while stammering.

Harry jumps again when someone claps him on the shoulder. He looks up to see Ron giving him an awkward smile, "That's what I said the first time I saw him do that."

Ezzy walks over to stand in front of Harry. "Ok. Let me start by introducing my self, I am Esmeralda Lupin-Snape. I am Remus's twin sister and no matter how much I love Sev, I like my maiden name. Any way up until my 16th year of my life I lived in New York City, with our aunt on mum's side. I was there because our parents thought with Reys "condition" it would be safer there with her. Load a rubbish you ask me. But while I was there I started to develop powers. Every time a being of great dark power begins to rise there is an unknown number of people born with strong powers, Light, dark, electricity, earth, air, water, ice, and such. But there is only ever one fire element at a time. We don't know why there just is. Any who, these beings are called hunters. I am a light hunter, you tick me off I can burn the retinas right out of you eyes. Severous is a dark hunter, he can control shadows. Sev's twin is an earth hunter, as well as his brothers sun, they can control plants and sometimes dirt. And… well the others will be explained shortly. Any way explaining every thing to you will be to difficult so We'll show you."

At that she pulled forward the book she had brought in, "This is a group pensive put together by a group of people that called themselves the Bloods. They saw each other as family in everything but blood. Your parents were part of that group. Held in this book are duplicated memories from all of the Bloods starting in their sixth year in Hogwarts. When you view it will go in chronological order, showing all events that the Bloods felt important to their creation and lives. It will seem like a long time passes while you're viewing this, it will continue to skip forward to different events up until right before the great hall incident, but only a few minutes will have actually passed. Do you under stand Harry?"

When Harry finally nodded Remus stepped forward, "I know what happened with riddle's diary and if you don't want to do this you don't have to." Remus gave him a slight worried look.

Harry looked up at him, "She said this is easier than explaining it and you guys will be right here if I start panicking or something like that right."

Hermione, who had been sitting in the chair next to hi launched herself at him, "oh Harry we'd never leave you when you need us."

Harry started to struggle slightly, unable to breathe under Hermione's hug, when Snape spoke up from his place on the floor. "Granger, I think the Dark Lord would be disappointed to find the Potter died due to suffocation by his best friend."

Hermione immediately stepped back blushing, "Sorry."

"It's ok." Harry looks at Ezzy, "So what do I do."

Ezzy smiled at him and opened the book turning it toward him, "You've used the Mauraders map right," at this Harry looked a little sheepish and Ezzy's grin got wider," Takin that as a yes. Well tap your wand to this spot," she points to the only mark on the page,"and say To our broken family."

Harry looked around and everyone, including Malfoy but excluding Snape, gave him reassuring smiles.

He leans forward pulling out his wand, "Well here goes nothing," He places his wand to the dot and takes a deep breath, "To our broken family"

He felt a sensation of falling then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: ok I still haven't got any reviews but to the person that added me to their favorites, I LOVE YOU, coughcough, sorry. Reviews please.**


	4. How Sev meet Ezzy

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-men or any beings, events, or abilities affiliated thereof **

A/N: A few things to note. First, I know that Lucious is older than Snape and the others but in this Story ignore that fact. Also I'm adjusting the years and ages because dr… never mind you have to read to find out why. Also I don't remember Neville's parent's names so their getting new ones. And finally the next undetermined number of chapters are inside the pensive book, so several events will probably be held in one chapter and it will be written in the same tense as the rest of the story. I'll let you known when were back to the present.

* * *

A 16 year old Severous Snape sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, glaring at his best friend, Lucious Malfoy, who was at this moment rolling on the floor laughing. Lucious's girlfriend, Narcissa Black, was trying to hide her laughter behind her witch weekly.

"Bloody hell, Lucious change it back!" Severous snarled. His hair was currently bright pink courtesy of Lucious.

Lucious looked up, tears rolling down his face, "No I think it suits you." He stuttered through a fit of giggles.

Just then the door to their compartment opened and a boy dressed in Gryffindor robes walked in. All three students jumped to right themselves till the boy started snickering.

"Bloody Hell Longbottom you scared the shit out of me." Whined Lucious in a very un-Malfoy way, not that his previous behavior was very Malfoyish either.

The boy rolled his eyes and slid into the seat by the window next to Severous, "Well excuse me Lucy if you can't ward the door before acting like an idiot. Wait that's not an act is it."

Lucious glared at him, "Brandon if you weren't Sev's brother I'd hex you into next week. You know I hate that name."

Brandon rolled his eyes again then looks at Narcissa, 'Good day Malady. You do look lovely today." He gives a little half bow in his seat and Narcissa giggles and swats him with her magazine. "Enough, your flattery will get you nowhere. I'm taken."

Brandon cocks his head to the side, "Oh really, Sorry to here that Malfoy. Told you it was too good to last."

Severous puts his head down to hide his snickering when he notices his hair again, but Narcissa waves her wand turning it to its normal black as the door flies open and someone throws themselves into Severous's lap.

The for occupants of the compartment look down at the girl that now has here head in Severous's lap and is lounging across the rest of the seat as if she belonged their.

Lucious looks the girl up and down taking in her tattered jeans and patched up tank top. Her brown/blonde hair splayed across Severous and Brandon's laps. "Excuse me but do we know you?" He snapped, and then he noticed the look on Severous's face.

Severous was stunned. This beautiful girl, with her angelic features, that he didn't even know just threw herself into his lap. There is definitely a problem here. She must have thought he was someone else.

The girl opens her light brown eyes that were sparkling with mischief, and looks at Lucious, "You are Lucious Malfoy of the Slytherin House, are you not." When he nodded his head she looks up at Severous, "And you are Severous Snape, Enemy number one of the Marauders are you not?"

Severous was stunned, She knows my name he thought to himself, "Wait did you say Ma…"

The door slams open to reveal three very pissed looking Gryffindors.

"Esmeralda, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Growled Remus Lupin who stood in the door way. None of the other occupants hade ever seen the boy actually angry before and inched away slightly at his tone.

The girl locked eyes with Remus, refusing to be cowed by him, "I, dear Brother, I'm having a conversation with people that have an IQ higher than a blast-end newt."

Remus narrowed his eyes at her, "That is Snivelous Snape your laying on. Now get your arse away from those slimy Slytherins this instant."

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes in turn,"Slimmy Slytherins are better then that flea bitten mongrel or that sorry excuse for a bambie you call friends."

At this Severous slid his arm across Esmeralda's stomach pulling her closer to him, "I'll have you know that she already established that she knew who we are so I believe you should go and take your scrawny little pack with you."

Esmeralda smiled and snuggled into Severous's embrace. "Later Bro, Don't wait up."

Remus growls again and storms off, Sirius and James glaring at Severous and Lucious, and storming off after their friend.

Narcissa leans forward, "Did Sirius have a black eye?"

Esmeralda smirks, "Yeah stupid jerk grabbed my ass!"

Narcissa smirks and holds out her hand, "Narcissa Malfoy, cousin of the "stupid jerk". Nice shot by the way. He has really good reflexes."

Esmeralda reaches up and shakes her hand, "Esmeralda Lupin, call me Ezzy, Twin of the Smartest of the Rabies pack.

Brandon sits forward from wear he was hiding out of the sight of his fellow Gryffindors, " Um… I thought Potter was a deer? Brandon Snape.. er.. Longbottom." He holds out his hand turning a little red, and Ezzy reaches over her head to shake it still not moving from Severous's lap.

Ezzy smirks, "So which is it Longbottom or Snape?"

Brandon looks at Severous, who shrugs, "Well Snape actually, but when the He-who-must-not-be-named found out about my powers my parents told him I died in a freak accident and sent me to live with Agitha Longbottom who's son had accentually died in a freak accident."

Ezzy cranes her neck backward to see the boy behind her, "Powers?"

Brandon looks kind of sheepish before holding up his hand, his palm flat and from the center of his hand a plant begins to grow and blossoms into two blood red roses.

Ezzy jumps up and sits on Severous's lap, making him lean back from her sudden movement, and get her face close to the flowers. "You're a Hunter! That Sweat, I thought I'd be the only one."

Brandon blushes and hands a flower to each of the girls in the compartment.

Then Severous speaks up, "Um… are you quit comfortable?" He arches one elegant brow as he looks at her.

Ezzy's head snaps around to look at him. "Yes, why is there a problem?" She arches a brow to match his look.

Snape blinks at her response, "Er… well, not really, but, uh…" he stammers slightly before Ezzy covers his mouth with her hand.

She looks him straight in the eye, "Dude if you want me off just say so. I grew up in America around a lot of guys. I have like no feminine modesty whatsoever and a habit of following my senses to know if I can trust people. So sense I get nothing but good energy from you I find no reason to be bothered with my positions."

She then slid off his lap and onto the seat next to him, and leans in to whisper in his ear, "And I can also sense that you were enjoying that, applaud your restraint to not follow in Blacks footsteps."

Severous blushes slightly and slinks back into his seat causing Lucious to raise a brow at him.

Ezzy then turns to Lucious, " Now Mr. Malfoy, any objection to my grabing my gear and crashing with y'all?"

Lucious blinks and looks at her, "Please calls me Lucious, and feel free to join us. After the display with your brother's friends I think you earned it."

Ezzy smirks and gives a faked curtsie as she stands, "Thank you Lucious, Be back In a jif." And with that she runs out the door.

As the door closes behind three sets of eyes turn to Severous who's still staring at the door she went through.

Lucious is the first to speak, "I dare say someone's infatuated."

"Love at first sight." Cooed Narcissa.

Brandon tilts his head slightly to the side, "20 galleons she ends up in Gryffindor."

Lucious rolls his eyes at Severous who still hasn't acknowledged their conversation, and turns to Brandon, "Only a fool would bet other wise, she is sly and cunning but she seems to just reach out and take what she wants. I'd have to watch her for awhile but I think what she wants maybe sitting right in front of us."

Narcissa leans into his shoulder, "That could be problematic if she's a lion."

Lucious tilts his head to look at her, "My dear, it may just be me but is the snake pit not graced with the beauty of a raven and the brains of a lion already?" he gestures to Narcissa and Brandon as he speaks.

Brandon smiles, "He has a point. If the slytherins don't mind us in the sactuary then I dout a girl like her, a snake and lions clothing, could be any trouble. Isn't that right Sev?" He nudges his brother in the back.

Severous snaps his head around, "What? What was that? I was just… uh." Before he can come up with a lie the door opens again to admit Ezzy who has thrown her Hogwarts robes on and is dragging her trunk behind her.

Severous jumps up and grabs her trunk, "Here let me help."

"No realy I got it. I have quit a bit in there though. I don't think I wear half of it." Her protest is pushed away as Severous, with the help of Brandon, shoves her trunk up in the luggage rack.

Lucious smiles and nods to Narcissa, "Don't worry. A few weeks of being her friend and it won't be enough." Narcissa smacks him with her magazine and huffs, "Don't listen to him he's an idiot."

Brandon snorts, "Yeah he is, it will only take a day." He then runs out the door Narcissa on his heals.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts sit and watch as the first years are sorted but all eyes tend to roam to the 16 year old girl that keeps winking towards the Slytherin table and smiling at Brandon Longbottom.

After the last first year is seated Dumbledore steps to the podium, "I would now like you all to welcome a new student who was previously home schooled in America. She will be joining the sixth years and I hope you will all treat her as if she was one of your friends. Now allow me to introduce Esmeralda Lupin."

Mummers spread though out the hall as the hat is placed on Ezzy's head. She glares up at it for a full five minutes before it shouts, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ezzy groans and mumbles to herself, "Just like my sweat and charming brother and his always innocent friends." She walks over to sit with Brandon and a girl with red hair and piercing green eyes.

Lucious chuckles to himself as he watches Brandon introduce Ezzy to Lilly Evens, "I knew it was a good idea to avoid that bet." He looks up to see Severous staring at Ezzy and leans towards him. "Sev your hairs on fire."

Severous just tilts his head slightly to get a better view of Ezzy and mumbles, "Oh, that's nice."

Lucious smirks and shakes his head, "I give it a week before those two are snogging in the library."

* * *

**A/N: So What does every one think!? Review please!!**


	5. Stupid Snape?

**I do not own Harry Potter or X-men or any beings, events, or abilities affiliated thereof **

_Lucious smirks and shakes his head, "I give it a week before those two are snogging in the library."_

* * *

Severous and Lucious sat in the Slytherin common room hunched over a small table, doing the transfiguration essay, when Severous randomly threw his quill across the room, growling in frustration and slamming his head on the table.

"This is so stupid! We've been back for a day and she wants a three foot essay on a subject that's not in our books!"

Lucious looks up from his essay, "Come now Sev, its not that hard."

Severous stands up and leans over the table, pulling a parchment off of Lucious's lap. "Not when your rewriting your Ravenclaw girlfriend's homework. Does she know you have that?"

Lucious had the decency to blush.

Sev rolled his eyes, "I thought not. I'm going to the library to find that book she used does she have the info."

Lucious looks at the bottom of the essay in his hand and copies the last line, giving it to Sev.

* * *

Sev walks down the isle in the library glaring at the shelf. He finaly huffs and asks Madame Pince.

"I think Miss. Lupin has that book. She was headed to the back to avoid Misters Potter and Black last I saw of her."

Sev nods and mumbles a thank you while walking in the direction she pointed.

He comes in to the back corner where Ezzy is hunched over a book, head resting on one hand and her hair completely covering her face from view, a quill perched in another over a almost blank piece of parchment.

Sev steps up to the table and clears his throat.

Ezzy doesn't respond.

Sev tilts his head down trying to see her face, "Uh… Esmeralda? Hello!?"

He reaches across the table and pushes part of her hair away.

She's asleep.

Sev snickers and looks down at her paper. What she has written reads, "The first step in this transfiguration is to find a badger that does not rip your face off for disturbing its nice quit life and taking it Merlin knows how far from home. Then it must also not mind you changing its molecules into that of a frikken vase!"

Severous shakes his head and slides the book out from under her, he takes off his robe and rolls it up placing it under her head and moving her hand so her head rest on the robe.

A short while later Sev has the half of his essay finished, it was easy seeing as Ezzy had it to the page he needed, and he finds himself staring at her for the hundredth time.

"Like what you see?" Severous jumps out of his chair knocking the book to the floor with a loud thud.

Ezzy sits up laughing to herself, linking her hands and stretching them over her head, her top rising in the process.

Sev found his eyes drawn to that strip of tan, toned flesh. He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. What he didn't realize is that Ezzy saw him staring and smiles.

Ezzy stands up and gathers the short stack of books that she had on the chair next to her as sev retrieves his from the floor.

Ezzy nods to her bag, "Can you watch that while I put these back?" She inclines the books she's holding.

Sev nods his head and she grins walking off down a side isle. As she walks away Sev notices that she's wearing the girl's uniform top but she's wearing boys trousers.

When she returns and sits back down sev raises an eyebrow at her, "I take it your not a skirt type of girl?"

Ezzy snorts as she discards her "essay" and shake her head, "Uh no! Never have! Don't fit right on me so I have no reason to try."

Sev raises his other eyebrow, "How can they not fit?"

Ezzy shrugged.

"When's the last time you tried to wear one?"

"uh…"

Sev smirked, "See you never know if you don't try!"

Ezzy rolled her eyes and shoved her stuff in her bag, standing up. "riiiiiight! See ya tomorrow Severous."

"Yeah tomorrow." As she turns the corner he slams his head on the table grumbling to himself, "Great! Your first conversation alone and your criticizing her clothing chose."

He continues to grumble as he heads back to his dorm.

Lucious sits up from where he was lounging on the couch. "Did you get lost or something? Its past curfew!"

Sev stalks past him and mumbles, "I don't wana talk about it!"

"Oh Come on it can't be that bad!"

"Just drop it Lucious!"

"Can't I be conserned about a friend?"

"Lucious, Shut up!" Sev then slams the door to his room, Lucious staring after him.

* * *

Ezzy walks into Gryffindor tower acting slightly distracted, when Remus steps in front of her.

"Where have you been curfew was an hour ago?"

Ezzy rolls her eyes and side steps him, heading to the girls dorm, "I nodded off in the library and then almost got lost when the stairs moved on me on the way back got problem with that, Mother?"

Remus grabed her arm and spun her around, "When you smell like that stupid Slytherin, I do."

Ezzy yanks her arm away and gets in his face, "First of all I can take care of myself, so I'll spend my time with who ever I want, second I thought you were the one that use to defend him, and third don't you dare use that werewolf nose on me your getting as bad as Black."

Remus narrowed his eyes and growled at her, "I did until he started hanging on my sister, and the scent is hard to miss for anyone let alone me."

Ezzy leans back slightly and gets a sugar sweet smile on her face. "Remus." She bats her eyelashes at him a couple of times before she punches him in the face and runs up the stairs to the girls dorms, Sirius and James yelling up the stairs after as they helped Remus up.

She burst into her room laughing her ass off causing Lilly to drop the book she had been reading.

"Ezzy? You ok?"

Ezzy walks over and flops on her back on Lilly's bed.

"Don't worry you'll know tomorrow. Uh.. Lils can I get a favor?"

Lilly sits her book aside leaning forward, "Sure, What can I do for you?"

Ezzy rolls on her side, looking a little sheepish, "Well, I was wonder…"

* * *

Sev and Lucious sat in the back of the Defense against the Dark Arts class room waiting for the rest of the class to show up when Potter and his group walked in. Lucious leaned over and nudged Sev in the side.

"Is it just me or does Lupin have a black eye?"

Sev looked up and sure enough Remus was sporting a large black spot under his left eye.

As the Gryffindors walk past all of them glare at Sev.

Sev leans toward Lucious, "No idea but I have a feeling they think I had something to do with it.

"Probably cause you did!" Ezzy's voice comes from behind them, right before he turns around James drops the books he had been pulling out of his bag and onto Sirius's foot.

"OW! Watch it will ya!" Sirius falls into his chair and when he doesn't get an answer from James he looks up to see James staring at the door.

Standing in the door is Lilly and Ezzy, Both of which are wearing full Girl uniforms.

Remus starts sputtering, "What the, she never, I mean I've never seen…"

Ezzy and Lil smile and wave to the Slytherins as they take seats with Brandon, directly in front of Sev and Lucious.

Ezzy turns in her seat and smiles at them, "HI Guys!" Then she blinks, "You know you look like fish right?"

Both boys snap their mouth closed with an audible snap.

Lucious looks at Brandon, "This doesn't shock you?"

Brandon raises an Eyebrow, "Who do you think made sure her brother hadn't seen her yet?"

Severous, in the mean time raised an eyebrow at Ezzy, "Don't fit right eh?"

Ezzy rolled her eyes and whispered a quick, "Hush you!", as the teacher walked in starting class.

Lucious slided a slip of paper over to Sev, "What was that about?"

Severous slide it back, "What I thought I screwed up last night. I didn't!" Followed by a little smiley face.

Sev spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face, scaring many of the younger years that had met him.

* * *

**A/N: Reveiws Please Please Please?**


	6. Werewolves?

**I do not own anything/one from Harry Potter/X-men.**

* * *

_Lucious slided a slip of paper over to Sev, "What was that about?"_

_Severous slide it back, "What I thought I screwed up last night. I didn't!" Followed by a little smiley face. _

_Sev spent the rest of the day with a smile on his face, scaring many of the younger years that had met him._

* * *

Lilly sat curled up on one of the chair in front of the fire with a book propped up in her lap, all the others had gone to bed hours ago. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice that she wasn't alone until the person fell, knocking over a stack of books from the table.

Lilly jumped up and ran over to the girl, "Rachael! Are you ok? It's way past curfew where were you?"

Rachael sat up and leaned into the table, "To answer the second I was out trying to figure out why this stupid broom doesn't handle right and to the first I think the 20 some foot fall broke my leg."

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Why where you testing your hand-me-down by three generation broom after curfew?" She pulled out her wand, waving it over Rachael's leg, mending the bones.

Rachael then stood up flexing her leg and testing her weight on it, "Thanks Lils! Don't know what I'd do without you."

Lilly rolled her eyes again, taking Rachael by the arm and guiding her to the couch, "Possibly die a slow and painful death, that or snog the living daylights out of Sirius Black."

Rachael's eyes went wide and she started slapping at Lilly, "Shut up shut up!"

Lilly laughed and pushed her on the floor. "You love me and you know it!"

Rachael rolled her eyes and crawled back onto the couch, "Yeah Yeah, go snog Potter and get it over with will you. All that sexual tension is not good for you."

Rachael leaned back narrowly missing being hit by Lilly. Lilly gave her a stern look, "Rach your avoiding my question."

Rach blushed and looked into the fire, "Iracedsirionaschoolbroomandlost."

Lilly shock her head blinking, "What?"

"I raced Siri on a school broom and lost. I thought it was just the broom, you've seen me ride before, so I tested this broom and that broom to see if there was a difference."

"Well?"

"There isn't."

"Then why did you fall?"

"I got pissed at myself when I realized I lost on purpose so I could go on the date."

Lilly leaned forward, eyes wide, "Date? What Date?"

Rach sighed, "Sirius was bugging me again so I bet him that if I won he left me alone and if he won I'd go to Hogsmead with him next time we have a weekend."

Lilly smirked, "It's about time. Oh.. if you two hit it off can you try to get him to lighten up on the new girl?"

"Rey's sister, what he been doin to her?"

"Well he grabbed her ass on train and started a fight between her and Remus. And now she has a thing for Severous, Though she will not admit it, and I think he likes her, and also will not straight out admit it, now Rey's being a jerk and ruining everything."

Rach raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

Lilly blushed, "I kind of talked to Malfoy to make sure Sev would go to the library the first night and then slipped a few drops of sleeping potion into Ezzy's water bottle before I left the library. So they had a talk and I don't know what happened exactly. But after the welcoming feast we talked for ever and I learned a lot about her. She's a bigger tomboy than you are and somehow what ever Sev said got her to start wearing skirts!"

Rach blinked, then grinned, "Can you imagine if we got all of our boys to get along the trouble that dork lord guy would be in."

"As much as I would love to get all of them to agree there is the fact that I'm scared to see what would happen if you got Sirius and Lucious to agree."

Rachael's grin got even bigger, "If we pull this off then well need a different name, the maurader will always be the gryify boys."

"Easy girl I think your getting ahead of yourself there now. We have to get them to get along before we can get them as brotherly as those four." Lilly jerked her thumb up the boys stair case.

Rachael snorted, "I think you mean three, did you notice that Pertigew has been disappearing lately?"

"I did. I just thought he got detention a lot."

Rachael shrugged and pulled her feet up under her, "So do you really think we can get these guys to agree let alone be best friends?"

Lilly flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "Am I not the brightest witch of my age?"

Racheal smacked her in the arm then stood up collecting her broom, "I'm serious here, Do you think we can pull it off?"

Lilly looked thoughtful as she gathered her books, "I think we can, the first steps are you get Sirius and then I'm sure he'll atleast think enough about our idea to consider it, then we need to get Severous and Ezzy together."

As the two girls headed up the stairs Lilly smiled, "I think I can get James to see reason and Lucious and Brandon will be in from the start. The problem will be getting our furry little friend to come to his senses."

"Susan."

Lilly stopped as she reached for the door, "What?"

"Come on, brightest witch of our age. Are you telling me you haven't seen the way our cute little werewolf practically drools on himself when she comes in the room."

"Well it's a good thing that we know SueSue's little secret."

Both girls walked in their room with Chester cat grins.

* * *

Deep in the forbidden forest was a clearing that was magically sealed to keep anything that would wish harm to the occupants out and to keep a certain one in.

Within the clear a werewolf roll around playing with a sleek black dog, a doe with piercing green eyes lay nearby ever watchful for prying eyes.

Suddenly a chocolate colored dog jumped into the clearing. The doe immediately jumped up and got between the new comer and the werewolf.

The brown dog stepped forward looking straight into the eyes of the doe, then rolled onto its back at its feet.

The doe stood for a minute longer, looking back at the black dog that had stopped to watch the display. It then nodded its head and started toward the werewolf. As the new dog neared neared the werewolf it stayed low and as submissive as it could get while walking.

The werewolf stepped forward and the dog stopped until the werewolf put its snout under the dogs belly and pushed it so it rolled a few times. After this occurred the black dog ran forward showing the other that it was allowed to play.

* * *

Some hours later as the sun was coming over the horizon three teen age girls came out of the Forbidden Forest with a forth hovering in front of them asleep.

Lilly looked across Rachael to Ezzy, "How did you know…"

Ezzy interrupted her, "If you ask me, a werewolf's sister how I know there was another werewolf nearby I will smack you."

Lilly shook her head laughing, "No, I was ganna say how did you know where we were?"

Ezzy looked at her and twitched her nose.

Rachael started laughing, "Ok, she should have known that too. Question, how does your brother not know about Susan?"

"I think that's uncle's doing."

"Uncle?" ask both of the other girls.

"Sorry, Dumbledore."

"Dumbles is your uncle?" Asked Rachael as they head inside the castle and up to the infirmary.

"Yeah, Long Story!"

Lilly just smiled.

Rachael yawned, "I'm so glad it's Saturday I have to get used to doing this again."

Lilly looked over at her, "Suesue won't be up for a couple of hours and I can get her up there on my own you two head up to bed. And no arguing."

The other two looked at each other before snapping to attention and saluting, "Yes Mama" They looked at each other again before busting up laughing and walking down the hall leaning on each other for support.

* * *

After lunch James and Sirius made their way into the Hospital Wing walking to the familiar hangings on the right and noticing that there was also another patient on the other end of the room.

As they walked up to the bed Remus smiled around his spoon, "Hey guys!"

Sirius chuckled and snatched the boys pudding.

"Padfoot that's mine!" Remus whined and stretched for the bowl but Sirius held it out of his reach and laughed, just to have James snatch it out of his hand and give it to Remus.

"So you have any idea who the other patient is?"

Remus shook his head while guarding his pudding from Sirius, his glaring eyes never leaving the other teen.

James rolled his eyes, "Padfoot, we'll go and nick you some pudding from kitchen after we talk to Moony. ok?"

Sirius sat up on his perch, looking very much like his alter ego.

Remus laughed and Finished off his pudding, pushing away his now empty tray of food.

James climbed onto the foot of the bed and crossed his legs, facing Remus. Sirius pulled his chair up close to the bed looking very serious. (no pun intended)

Remus looked from one to the other, his features a bit nervous, "Guys your scaring me what's wrong?"

James took a deep breath, and looked Remus straight in the eye, "We think we should cut Snape some slack."

Remus blinked, then started laughing, "Nice one guys you almost had me going." Then he looked at them again, their faces hadn't changed. "You can't be serious, This is Snape your talking about."

It was Sirius that spoke up this time, "I talked to Narcissa. Snape has been going through a really tough time with out our help. She thought he would never let another stranger in let alone fall in love with one but…"

"Whoa, whoa, Love! Stanger! As in my Sister! He's only known her what a week."

"You knew Susan three hours before your palms started sweating."

"You're not helping James!"

"Moony please? You know I least of all would want to be Snivelus's friend but over the past week, sense I meet your sister, I've stopped and watched people I never would have looked at twice before. Hell, if we can get you two to get along I have a feeling Malfoy and I could do great things together." sirius gave hi the best puppy eyes he could manage.

"Hey."

"Sorry Prongs. You know I love you best."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Moon, You're my favoritest werewolf."

Remus rolled his eyes and huffed.

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned. "Does this mean your in?"

"I Wouldn't be a Maurader if I wasn't up for a challenge!"

The other two boys talked to him for a while longer, none of them were aware of the girl just outside the curtain that was comiting the entire thing to memory to tell Lilly when she got back.

* * *

**A/N: Well any thoughts? Anyone? Review? Please?**


	7. My Boys!

**I do not own anything/one from Harry Potter/X-men.**

* * *

Lilly walked into Gryffindor tower hefting her bag of sweets up onto the table chatting away to Susan. Susan flipped her hair over her shoulder and was about to answer Lilly's question when she noticed something over Lilly's shoulder. When Lilly asked her what was wrong Susan reached up and turned her towards the couch in front of the fire.

From were they stood the two girls could see Rachael laying back with head on the arm of the couch, hair hanging down to the floor, and Sirius laying on top of her snogging her senseless.

When Lilly went to say something a hand reached around and covered her mouth. She turned to see James shaking his head.

Remus stood up from helping Susan pick up her items which fell out of her bag due to her staring. "They've been at it since they headed back, 3 hours ago."

Lilly's eyes went big and then she shook her head and gathered her things holding them up. "Care to join us for some sweets while we wait for them to come up for air?"

Remus looks like he's about to object when James nods his head to the point it looks like it will fall off, and Susan grabs his arm and drags him toward the boys dorm.

James raises an eyebrow and holds out his arm, which Lilly took, and the followed the bookworms up the stairs.

Some time later, Lilly and James are sitting on his bed chatting away about something while Remus looks a bit nervous about having Susan sprawled across his bed.

Remus reached for the bag of sweets when he noticed Susan stretching as she rolled onto her side exposing part of her stomach that had a large gash across it.

"Susan," Susan looked up at him still sucking on her lollipop, "if you don't mind me asking how'd you get that gash on your stomach?"

Susan got a scared look on her face and looked to Lilly who gave her a look before grinning at Remus, "and how did you know she had a gash on her stomach?"

Remus blushed, "Well she stretched when she rolled… and … her shirt went up and uh…"

James smirked, "He noticed cause he likes her!"

"JAMES!!"

Lilly raised an eyebrow and looked at Susan, who sat up and looked at Remus.

"Is that true Rey?"

Remus's blush deepened and he looked down.

Susan leaned toward him tilting her head down and to the side to look at his face, "Remus?"

Remus looked up at her slightly and nodded his head.

Susan smiled and leaned forward giving him a peek on the lips.

"Good, cause I'd hate for it to be one sided." Then she bit her lip and glanced at Lilly who was hitting James to keep him from picking on Remus. When Lilly saw her look she nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"Remus there is one thing you should know before this goes any further."

Remus's smile dropped and he looked a bit scared, "Go on."

Susan took a deep breath, "I'm a werewolf."

"That's it! You gave the poor boy a heart attack over being a werewolf!"

"James!"

James ducked his head and gave Lilly a sheepish look. "Sorry."

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked at Remus. He had a small smile on his face and was staring at Susan, who in turn was staring at her hands.

Lilly grabbed James hand and pulled him from the bed, "Lets go to the library and give them a minute."

"The library!" James whined and got a sour look on his face.

Lilly put her hands on her hips, "Did you finish your potions essay?"

James scuffed his toe on the floor.

"I thought not."

* * *

Lilly and James walked into the library to find Narcissa trying to explain something to Lucious while he just sat there looking bored.

Lilly went to walk past their table, heading toward one of the more secluded tables in hopes that James would concentrate with less distraction, when Lucious grabbed her arm.

"Wouldn't go back there if I was you pet. It's a wee bit occupied." And under his breath added, "it sure took more than a week."

Lilly raised an eyebrow then when Narcissa made a kissy face her eyes went wide, "Finally?"

Narcissa grinned and nodded. Lilly squealed and peeked around the shelves.

Sitting at the far table was Severous and Esmeralda, Ezzy was straddling Severous's lap, Sev's hands around her waist, both lost to the world in each others kiss.

"Is that Snape and Rey's sister?"

Lilly's eyes went wide and she spun around, "James don't…"

James put his hand over her mouth, "Well it's about bloody time." Then he grinned, "I win!"

Lucious looked up at him, "Win what?"

"Sirius, Brandon and I were betting on how long it would take those two to hook up."

"And that bastard didn't tell me!" when Lucious realized he said it out loud he went to fix himself when James started chuckling.

"It's alright Malfoy, Brandon slipped up a few weeks ago and ended up telling me and Sirius the truth. He did make us swear that until those two," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Ezzy and Sev, "Hooked up that we wouldn't tell Rey."

"Ah. Didn't want to get in the middle of the family feud about the slimy Slytherins?"

James gave him a sheepish look, "Listen Malfoy, I'm sorry about everything I said. I was letting stupid house rivalry get in the way. That and the fact that everyone said that you were next in line for He-Who-must-not-be-named."

Lucious shook his head and chuckled, "Hell no! My father perhaps but I will never willingly follow that nut-job. As for the other, did the great James Potter just apologize?"

"Yeah well, sense Ezzy got here Sirius and I have been taking a closer look at people. She made us realize that not everyone is as they seem. I mean if Snivelous can fall in love for the Tomboy next door, then who's to say you and I can't be friends."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or pissed."

All four students turned to see Sev leaning against the book shelf with his arms crossed and Ezzy leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Severous," James seemed to take some effort to say the others given name, and only continued because he wasn't hexed on the spot, "Do you think the lot of us could start fresh?" He held out his hand to Severous.

Severous glanced at Lucious before taking his hand, "I'm only consenting because my girlfriend has her wand to my back at the moment."

Ezzy rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be dramatic." She pulled her hand out from behind him, "It's my switch blade, not my wand."

"And that's oh so better! Shut up James! Lucious stop taking his side!"

The two boys in question were practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Severous pouted and Ezzy grinned up at him. "How's about we go nick some food from the kitchen?"

"I don't know where it is."

James looked up, "Six years and you don't know where it is? Looks like the Mauraders have a lot to pass on to their Slytherin amigos." He got a big grin and motioned for the others to follow and he walked towards the door.

* * *

Remus was leaning against the frame of one of the hall way windows while James and Sirius chatted with a few of the paintings that always helped the duo in there trouble making, when he suddenly sat up staring out the window.

"That slimy little git! That's my frikken sister!"

When he jumped down and headed towards the entrance James grabbed Remus's arm, "Moony did we not say we would give them a chance?"

"Yeah but…"

"And is that not your's and both mine and Paddy's new girlfriends, that just happen to be your sister's best friends, out there as well?"

"Yeah but…"

"And you want your sister to be happy don't you?"

"Yes alright I won't kill him!"

James nodded and smiled then turned back to the paintings, after a few minutes one of the women in the picture sat forward pointing over his shoulder, "Excuse me, but that young man you were talking to a moment ago just snuck off."

James and Sirius spun around then looked at each other, "Shit!" and started to run for the Main doors.

* * *

Sev shifted his position against the tree as he turned the page of his book. He looks up as he hears running footsteps, in time to see Ezzy and Rachael flying at him, tackling him to the ground.

"G-get off!" He whined, pushing Rach so she rolled to the side, running into Lucious who sat a few steps away with Narcissa leaning against him.

Ezzy Rolls to lay across Sev and smiled down at him.

"Make me!"

Sev rolled his eyes and sat up forcing her to sit up as well.

Ezzy whined before sliding down so her head was in Sev's lap and stretched for the book he dropped.

"Potions, Potions, Potions! Every things about potions with you."

Sev snatched the book and looks down his nose at her. "If you have a problem with it," He gestured over his shoulder, "There's the school." He brought the book up and opened it, finding the page he had been on.

Ezzy looked up at him, eyes big and glossy, her lower lip quivering.

"Don't ya like me anymore?" She sniffed and stared at him thru her lashes.

As Sev opens his mouth to answer, his eyes still on his book and his features blank, when a shadow looms over them.

"Yeah Sev, you tired of her already?"

Sev's eyes go wide as he turns to see Remus towering over them. In an instant sev is on his feet keeping Ezzy between them.

"Heal boy! Easy there! It was a joke! You know, Haha funny!" he falls to his with his hands together as if praying and his eyes squeezed shut, "Please don't kill me!"

Ezzy tilts her head to the side and down looking at Remus. His eyes switch from Sev to Ezzy and he gives a cheesy grin before plopping down and snatching Sev's book from the ground, settling back to read.

When Lucious starts laughing Sev opens one eye and looks around. When he sees Remus leaning against the tree he lets himself fall back on his butt and exhales heavily.

A second later he's bowled over by a big black dog.

"Dog pile!" the next moment James lands on top of the two of them.

Remus raised an eye brow, his eyes still on the book, "James, you're a stag not a dog."

Rachael and Ezzy looked at each other and went to jump up when a blond streak flew between them.

"Dog pile!"

"Snow get off!!"

James and Sirius sat up, on Sev's chest and looked at the pure white dog that laid between them.

"Snow, Bad Boyfriend!" Narcissa sat up on her knees and wagged a finger at the dog, all the while trying to not laugh.

The two Gryffindors looked at each other and blink then looked at the dog, "Lucy!"

The dog looked up and growled jumping at Sirius, who transformed into Padfoot, and chased him down the edge of the lake. Racheal and Narcissa raced after them shouting for them to slow down.

James snorted and rolled himself into Lilly's lap grinning up at her.

She huffed and pulled a book out of her bag propping it on his chest to read.

Sev groans as he stands up and goes to collect his bag that's laying next to Remus, his eye flicking from the bag to Rey as he does so.

When Sev goes to step past him to where Ezzy and Susan are talking Rey swings his leg out making Sev fall to his back and leans forward looking sev straight in the eye.

"If you hurt her, you better not sleep during the next full moon. Other wise," He sits up and pulls Sev to a sitting position, "Welcome to the family." He gives an odd grin and drops the book into Sev's lap.

As Sev blinked down at the book, Remus turned to Ezzy, Who had her hand on her wand and was ready to jump up at any second.

Remus gave a sheepish look and opened his arms.

Ezzy squealed and launched herself into his arms knocking him backwards and into Sev, who was still staring at the book.

Just then Sirius and Lucious come running up, in human form, and try to pull the two apart.

"Ezz don't kill him!"

"Sirius I'm fine! Open you're eyeballs!"

Sirius and Lucius stop and blink down at them when a muffled, "can't breath!" comes from the mass of robes below them.

Ezzy jumps up and tries to pull Sev up, but Remus wiggles and remains seated on the other boys back.

Sev twist his upper body to the side, resting his head on his hand and glares at Remus.

"Are you comfortable wolf?"

Remus turned his head and gave a smirk that would normaly be seen on the Slytherin, "Yes very!"

All the others presents fall over laughing while Ezzy sits staring at them with a wide grin on her face.

"That's my boys!"

**A/N: So how'd I do? Reveiw pleeeeeaaaase!? **


End file.
